footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Schwarzer
| cityofbirth = Sydney | countryofbirth = Australia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = Leicester City | clubnumber = 32 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Colo Cougars Penrith Blacktown Association Marconi Stallions | years = 1990-1994 1994-1995 1995-1996 1996-1997 1997-2008 2008-2013 2013-2015 2015– | clubs = Marconi Stallions Dynamo Dresden 1. FC Kaiserslautern Bradford City Middlesbrough Fulham Chelsea Leicester City | caps(goals) = 58 (0) 2 (0) 4 (0) 13 (0) 367 (0) 172 (0) 4 (0) 3 (0) | nationalyears = 1989 1990-1991 1993-2013 | nationalteam = Australia U17 Australia U20 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 6 (0) 8 (0) 109 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Mark Schwarzer OAM (born 6 October 1972) is an Australian professional footballer who plays for English club Leicester City as a goalkeeper. He represented Australia at international level from 1993 to 2013, and was selected for both the 2006 and 2010 World Cups. Having progressed through the youth ranks of Colo Cougars, Penrith, Blacktown Association and Marconi Stallions, he turned professional for National Soccer League side Marconi Stallions in 1990. After making 58 appearances for the club, he moved to Bundesliga side Dynamo Dresden in 1994, appearing twice, and then to Bundesliga side 1. FC Kaiserslautern in 1995, appearing four times. Schwarzer joined then second tier side Bradford City in 1996, and made sixteen appearances before joining Premier League side Middlesbrough in February 1997. He made 445 appearances for Middlesbrough, but decided to leave the club in May 2008. He then switched to Premier League side Fulham, and made 218 appearances for the club until he moved to Chelsea in 2013. He was the first, and, to date, only non-Briton to have made more than 500 Premier League appearances, and also the oldest player to have played in the knockout stages of the UEFA Champions League. He joined current club Leicester City on a free transfer in January 2015. Having played for Australia at under-17 and under-20 level, Schwarzer made his full international debut in a FIFA World Cup qualifying match against Canada in 1993. During the course of his international career, he won a total of 109 caps for his country. He became Australia's most capped player when he surpassed Alex Tobin's appearance record in January 2011. In November 2013, Schwarzer announced his retirement from international football. Honours Clubs Middlesbrough *Football League Cup (1): 2003–04 **Runner-up (2): 1996–97, 1997–98 *UEFA Cup Runner-up: 2005–06 Fulham *UEFA Europa League Runner-up: 2009–10 International Australia *OFC Nations Cup (1): 2004 *2011 Asian Cup – Runner Up Individual * Fulham F.C. Player of The Year (1): 2008–09 * FFA Australian Football Awards: Footballer of the Year (2): 2009, 2010 * Football Media Association Australia International Player of the Year (1): 2009 * Order of Australia Medal: 2009 * Australian Professional Football Association Player of the Year (1): 2010 * Premier League Player of the Month (1): February 2010 External links * *FFA – Socceroo profile *FIFA profile * Category:Goalkeepers Category:Marconi Stallions FC players Category:Dynamo Dresden players Category:1. FC Kaiserslautern players Category:Bradford City A.F.C. players Category:Middlesbrough F.C. players Category:Fulham F.C. players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Players Category:Australian players Category:Leicester City F.C. players Category:Living people Category:1972 births